the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Butler Games Wiki
The Butler Games is a live action game event where a number of players compete to win a pineapple (amongst other prizes). On average, the games last about eight rounds, with the final round being a vote between the last 2 contestants remaining. The game is inspired by reality competition shows such as Big Brother, Survivor and The Challenge. The first Butler Games took place on April 15th 2017 in Liverpool, England and was won by Ryan Frain-Walker. Games Played A list of The Butler Games which have been played - Challenges and Competitions The games vary between season, but the basic set up remains the same. A number of players will begin the game and after each round one or more players will be eliminated. When only two players remain, all the previously eliminated players must cast a vote on who they would like to be crowned the winner, the player with the most votes wins. Players can be eliminated in a number of ways, most commonly players will be voted out of the game by the other players. It is also possible to be eliminated by losing a competition, leave the game of the players own choice or to be removed from the game for inappropriate behaviour. On average, players will need to survive eight rounds to make it to the final two. Each round will contain at least one challenge, which will either grant the winner(s) immunity or the power to nominate players for elimination. There are several types of challenges that are played - * Tribal Challenges - Tribal Challenges are played in teams, where the winning 'tribe' or 'tribes' are immune from the vote. The losing tribe(s) will face the elimination ceremony. Notable tribal challenges include The Battleflip, The Stack Exchange and The Egg and Spoon Race. * Head of House Challenges - Head of House Challenges are typically played individually, with the winner gaining the power to nominate players for elimination. Notable Head of House Competitions include Know It All, Scrabble Scramble and Fallen Friends. * Immunity Challenges - Similar to the Head of House challenges, immunity challenges are played individually. The winner or winners gain immunity and cannot be voted out at the next elimination ceremony. This was first played in The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. Notable Immunity Challenges include Know It All Knockout and Blow Ball. * Power of Veto Challenges - The Power of Veto Competition is a lifeline for nominated typically played by a maximum of 6 players (usually the nominated players, the player who nominated them and players selected at random). The winner of this competition gains the Power of Veto and can save a player of their choice from elimination. Notable Power of Veto Competitions include The Ice Breaker, Cherry on Top and Mastermind Map. * Nomination Challenges - Played for the first time in season three, nomination challenges are typically played individually. There are no winners of this challenge, but the losers are nominated for elimination. Notable nomination challenges include Give-Wrapped. * The Battle Back Competition - Played at least once per season, the Battle Back Competition is only played by eliminated players, the winner of which will return to the game. In season three, a second Battleback competition was forced to take place due to one of the players withdrawing from the game. This was affectionately referred to as the 'Nat-tleback' after Natalie Norton, the only to ever player willingly leave the game. Notable Battle Back competitions include Dice, Dice, Baby, Know it All: Play or Pass and Wrecking Ball. Future of the Games It is rumoured that the production team are working on a sixth season. Latest activity Category:Browse